<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Mess by CocoJumbohno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677521">Your Mess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno'>CocoJumbohno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Degradation, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Messy, Omorashi, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoJumbohno/pseuds/CocoJumbohno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke keeps you nice and hydrated for a very specific reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeke Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeke had been especially attentive that day; filling your glass anytime it had gotten even close to half empty, insisting you stay hydrated for him - he had to take care of his sweet little girlfriend of course. It wasn’t entirely unusual to have him looking out for you, but today had been over the top enough to cause some suspicions. It isn’t until he’s got you cornered on his bed, biting and sucking at your neck as you squirm underneath him. </p><p>He’s hungry for you, as he always is, but the way he yanks your panties off before spitting on his fingers and sliding them into your cunt confirms your suspicions that he’s up to something. You’d excused yourself to go to the bathroom almost 15 minutes ago, but Zeke had beat you to the door, telling you he couldn’t wait and he was sorry before locking you out. It wasn’t much of a big deal until now, with his fingers inside of you, palm slapping against your clit as he has no patience in working you up enough to take his cock.</p><p>You put your hand on his wrist, but you’re already too far gone to push him away - not that you could overpower him at the best of times. You whine, and it only has Zeke chuckling at how pathetic you sound.</p><p>“Zeke… I’ve got to pee…”</p><p>“Not before you take my cock, you don’t.” Your protests have only propelled his lust higher, as he pushes his sweatpants down to his thighs before pulling you up on top of him. </p><p>You make a feeble attempt to move your hips back and away from where he was trying to line you up over the leaking head of his cock, but his hand on your hip is far too strong, and far too determined to pull you down onto him.</p><p>He stops, pinching your puffy pussy lips together hard enough to have you crying out as you lock eyes with him. “Tell me you don’t want it. Tell me to stop.”</p><p>His hand goes back to sliding the head of his cock up and down your pussy as he gives you your opportunity to back away. You give no further protests, instead rocking your hips into his movements, only getting wetter as he smears precum all through your folds. </p><p>Zeke’s smirk has your cunt clenching, blood in your body confused with whether to continue rushing downwards or to make a detour to your face as your humiliation meets pleasure. “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>With that, he sinks you down onto his cock, fast and hard, and with both hands on your hips swivels you on his length. Already, the smallest stream of piss leaks out and onto his abdomen, and you lock eyes with him, embarrassed, startled, and the predacious smile he gives you has you squeezing his cock tight.</p><p>He digs his heels into the bed, fucking up into you hard, lifting you with each thrust. Your limbs are already weak, all your strength going to trying not to cum, or piss, on him so soon. Still, as each rough slap of his hips has his cock sliding against your walls in all the right ways, it also has you leaking onto his hips, little by little.</p><p>“You’re fucking filthy, you know that?” Zeke’s hands join the fray, pulling you down into his thrusts and the feeling of him impaling you on his cock like this takes away the last of your defenses as you let go and your piss floods over his hips and stomach. His pace doesn’t slow in the slightest throughout, pounding into you so hard that the puddles gathered in the dips of his hip bones are splashing up against you, making the two of you even more messy than you already are.</p><p>“Such a messy girl… think you can ruin my fucking bed like that? Pissing all over me?” His words begin coming through clenched teeth and you know he’s close from the way his voice becomes strained as he continues to degrade you in the way you never knew could make you feel so good. “Better make it up to me.”</p><p>“H-how?” you don’t know what else he could want from you, but at this point you’d do anything with how desperate you are to cum.</p><p>Lucky for you, what he wants is something you can provide just as easily as you had provided the piss now staining his sheets. “Milk my fucking cock, and maybe I’ll think about forgiving you.” </p><p>His thumb is on your clit, rubbing fast circles through the mess from your holes clinging to your skin. You’re barely aware of the noises you’re making with how your heart was pounding hard enough in your chest to drown everything around you out, but your cries are loud enough to have Zeke’s cock throbbing inside of you until you’re forced right into cumming hard on his cock, cunt clenching him tight as he adds his cum to the mess he’s fucking out of you - quick thrusts continuing past his orgasm and right through until yours finishes, making way for over stimulation as you fall forward on his chest and whine. </p><p>He slows then, though still thrusts and you shiver in his arms as he presses soft kisses to the top of your head. His next words aren’t ones you particularly want to hear, but they come nonetheless. </p><p>“You’re going to have to help me clean this up.”</p><p>You bury your face in his chest, grumbling as you choose to spend the moment not thinking about the consequences, or implications, of what you’d just done. Zeke isn’t concerned in the slightest though as he gives you a soft chuckle, rubbing at your back.</p><p>“It’s your mess, after all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>